


The Littlest Ancient Meets Ole St. Nick

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 6 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Stargate SG-1No WarningsDisclaimer: And no. I don't own them.++++





	The Littlest Ancient Meets Ole St. Nick

_Colorado Springs - Santaland_

A long, long line of children with their parents waited to be greeted by an elf giving out candy canes to the waiting youngsters. All the kids looked like they were on a sugar high already, Jack thought. What with the way they were bouncing up and down. He got tired just watching them. A slight tug on his hand had him staring down into the startling blue eyes of his own kid. "Danny, we'll get there when we get there." A long heartfelt sigh reached Jack's ears. So picking the boy up he hefted the child on his shoulder so that Daniel could get a better view of everything.

Seeing Daniel's eyes grow big like saucers while looking at the reindeer, Sam remarked, "I wonder which of them is Rudolph."

Pointing to the reindeer standing near Santa, Daniel nodded. "That one is."

"How can you be sure, young Daniel?" They all looked the same to Teal'c. So he was curious as to why the boy singled out that particular one.

"His nose." Smiling as the reindeer appeared to be staring right back at him, Daniel tapped his own nose. "Didn't any of you see it glowing?"

Muttering under his breath, Jack said a few uncomplimentary words about his thoughts on that. When Sam glared his way, he shut up. So what if he figured out that somehow the reindeer was rigged to go off like a light bulb.

The closer they got, Sam broke away from the group and was able to get near the one Daniel thought of as Rudolph. Gently touching the animal's nose, she gasped. It was real not fake. Daniel said he saw it shine. If anything the little boy was not one to make up tales or lie. One of his faults was that he was honest. Sometimes too honest for his own good.

"So what's the verdict, Sam?" Putting Daniel back down on his feet, Jack caught a look of bewilderment on her face.

"It's not a fake nose."

"Well I didn't see anything blinking off and on. Danny probably just thought he saw it glowing." When his munchkin glared back up at him, Jack sighed. His little archaeologist always ended up making Jack feel like the bad guy, whenever he didn't agree with his kid.

By the time they got at the front of the line, the subject of blinking noses was forgotten. Helping Daniel sit on Santa's lap, Jack and the others stepped away. Watching the child interact with the jolly man, Jack thought back to the rare times he had been home on leave and had taken Charlie to Santaland. Best not to dwell in the past that only led to heartache. Live for the present had been his motto, ever since meeting one Daniel Jackson.

"Daniel seems to be enjoying himself," whispered Sam.

"Santa appears to have quite a lot to say to young Daniel," acknowledged Teal'c. Hearing O'Neill grunt beside him, he frowned. "You are beginning to sound like the character out of that Charles Dicken's novel that young Daniel loves."

"Ya mean the guy that goes - _bah humbug_?" Rolling his eyes, Jack snorted. "As much as I love the season it just gets me when parents take their kids to see someone dressed up in the red and white suit making promises to the little ones that they'll get everything on their list for Christmas." Stabbing a finger in the air, he added, "Then when that day comes they're disappointed because they don't see what they've asked for."

"Just don't blow Daniel's bubble for him," hissed Sam. "This version of him _believes_."

"That's another thing I don't understand," grumbled Jack. "The kid spouts off stuff like our old Daniel did and yet acts like a child the rest of the time."

"We still don't know what happened to him yet," offered Sam. "There are at least four SG teams off-world checking out that lab where Daniel was found."

"He doesn't remember a thing but dollars to donuts the kid touched something he shouldn't have." Rubbing the back of his neck, Jack kept his eyes on his little twerp.

When Daniel hopped off Santa's lap he was beaming a megawatt smile. "Santa knows where I live, Jack!" Doing a happy dance, he giggled. "And he told me that was Rudolph and his nose did glow."

Ah shoot! Which is exactly what he felt like doing to ole St. Nick there. Normally all this wouldn't be getting to him but those niggling thoughts of Charlie kept creeping into Jack's mind.

"Jack, you know there's something about this Santa Claus." Pausing, Sam made sure he was listening to her. "It's that merry twinkle in his eyes. Like he knows something we don't."

"Sure," snorted Jack. "This guy _knows_ he's not the real deal."

"I've got a standing invitation to visit Santa anytime I want to at the North Pole," happily chirped Daniel. Tightly holding the crumpled piece of paper Santa had given him, he didn't want to lose it.

A pained expression crossed Jack's face. " _Ohforcryinoutloud!_ " This was now getting way out of hand. Inviting his kid to a place that didn't exist.

Pouting, Daniel peeked at his guardian through his long bangs. "You don't believe he's Santa. But he is."

"Of course he is." Trying to sooth the child's feelings, Sam hugged the little boy.

"Wait until Christmas morning and you'll see what will be under our tree." Reaching up to be held, Daniel felt himself airborne. Snuggling close to Jack, he whispered in his guardian's ear. "Santa wished he could change me back but it's not within his power to do so."

"Whoa, kiddo!" Shocked, Jack could only dumbly stare at his charge. "Say again?"

"He knew all about me. What happened on that planet and how I was changed." Laying his head on Jack's shoulder, Daniel sighed. "Everything about Santa's real. The North Pole... the reindeer... all of it."

Eyes widening, Sam's mouth formed a perfect *O*. "He's an Ancient."

Deciding Jack wouldn't tear it up into pieces, Daniel gave him the address Santa had given him.

"Well if that don't beat all." Showing the paper to Sam and Teal'c, Jack was trying to think on how to explain this to General Hammond. "As you can see that's a gate address. Whose coordinates will probably take us to the North Pole and his workshop." Stunned, he glanced at the Reindeer Daniel had dubbed Rudolph. Sure enough the nose began blinking red off and on as if to mock Jack. "Now it makes sense how Santa travels all over the world in such a short timespan magically transporting all those toys." Fingers lightly combing through Daniel's hair, Jack was sorry for all the stuff he had earlier said. Taking the kid's chin he tilted the boy's face toward him. "He can't make you big again?"

"You're not going to like this."

"I already don't like what was done to you, squirt. Can't be worse than this."

"It was Ancient technology that did this to me." Burying his face in Jack's shirt, Daniel was afraid the older man would explode.

"And of course being one himself he can't go against the rules." Angrily cursing all the glowy people he had ever met, and some of the ones he hadn't, Jack remembered where he was and tried to calm down.

"Santa told me I had a great destiny and I was needed to grow up all over again."

Covering her mouth, Sam's eyes filled with tears. She had such hopes they'd be able to turn Daniel back into an adult. She missed her young companion in crime.

"Don't be sad, Sam." Leaning over Jack's arms, Daniel gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm still here. Still me."

Handing the kid over to Teal'c, Jack wanted to have a word or two with the jolly one.

"Where are you going, O'Neill?"

"I'm thinking a nice little chat with Santa wouldn't go amiss, big guy."

"He's gone," whispered Daniel. "Santa told me he only hung around until I came to see him."

"This isn't going to go over well with the general," muttered Jack. "Oh and doc Janet will have a field day with this one I'm sure."

"Santa did promise to fulfill my Christmas wish list though." Bright blue eyes gazed steadily into Jack's brown ones.

"I'm afraid to find out what you asked for, Danny?" Sam and Teal'c both looked like they were going to laugh but decided against it. "Is it bigger than a breadbox?" The child's giggling tugged at Jack's heart.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." Grinning impishly, Daniel tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to something only he could hear.

"What is it, sweetie?" Gliding a hand over the boy's head, Sam took in the joy covering the little one's features.

"Santa whispered to me that he would see if he could twist a certain Ancient's arm into a slight growth spurt for me."

"Oy!" groaned Jack. "Not that I wouldn't look forward to seeing you a bit older but what will the neighbors think?"

"One day at a time, O'Neill. That is all anyone can ask."

"Okay. I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. All this Ancient talk has given me an appetite." Once again carrying Daniel, Jack headed back out to the parking lot. "Where's a good eating spot around here?"

"Right around the corner from the mall, Jack," offered Daniel.

"How would you know? This is the first time we've ever been to this area." Puzzled, Jack waited to hear what the little guy had to say.

"Santa said that's where he eats when he comes here. Said the diner serves up a mean hot meatloaf sandwich."

Holding her sides from laughing so hard, Sam had tears running down her face. Especially when catching Jack's shocked features. You had to know Teal'c to see that he found great humor in the situation, even though he kept a straight face.

" _Ho ho ho! Away we go!_ " crowed Jack. "No better recommendation than that. Let's go, kids!"

The End


End file.
